


Tied down

by reys_kenobi17



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reys_kenobi17/pseuds/reys_kenobi17





	Tied down

Our drinks are empty, plates are empty and the music has stopped. Your fingers running across my hands as you smile and I know what you want because I want it to. I stand up and cross the table to you, I sit in your lap and nibble on your lips as I gently remove your tie. I catch your hands as they slide up and down my breasts and whisper into your ear all the things I want to do to you but first I have to tie you to chair. You nod to me so I begin.

I stand up and walk behind you and use your tie to bind your hands behind your back and through the back of the chair, nice and tight. You wince slightly but I remind you it's not as much fun if it doesn't hurt a little. Then I unbuckle your belt and rub my hands over you feeling you getting aroused. I use that belt to tie your leg to the leg of the chair. I unclip one of my thigh highs and put my foot between your legs. I let you watch me slowly roll down one the black stocking. I put my foot on your shoulder and tell you to use your teeth to finish removing my stocking and you oblige me. I take the stocking from your mouth and tie your other leg to the chair.

I put my other foot between your legs and fondle you with my stockinged foot through your pants. I unsnap that stocking and slowly roll it down and have you remove it with your teeth as well. I settle myself back into your lap and roll my hips against you until you start to move against me. I take my stocking and use it as a gag through your mouth and tie it behind your head.


End file.
